The present invention relates to a horn system according to the preamble of claim 1 and to a vehicle according to claim 15.
Horn systems for vehicles are generally known in the art. They are used to produce a warning signal for road safety reasons. In the majority of modern vehicles, the horn system comprises an airbag module and a cover for receiving and covering the airbag module. The cover is usually a “floating cover”, which means that the cover is to some extend moveable relative to the airbag module. Furthermore, horn systems of the prior art comprise a horn circuit for producing a warning signal in response to moving the cover relative to the airbag module. Floating cover airbags of the slate of the art require sophisticated horn systems using several components such as springs, contacts, electrical circuits and so forth. That is, the horn systems are complex and thus, the manufacturing thereof is time consuming. Furthermore, the relatively high number of required components significantly increases the costs of conventional horn systems.